Pokemon Academy
by xChiorox
Summary: "Welcome to Pokemon Academy! We are looking forward to looking over your applications and picking only the finest students to represent the Pokemon name." We follow the high school life of a Zubat named Helena as she deals with her disability, makes and loses friends, and grows into a strong and dependent woman. An SYOC story! Join before Applications are no longer accepted!
1. Applications!

Welcome to Pokemon Academy! We are looking forward to looking over your applications and picking only the finest students to represent the Pokemon name.

This is a FanFiction based off of the Pokemon World. It's placed within an Academy, with assorted students, and I'm giving YOU the option of being a part of it! I will be picking a few people out of the ones that enjoy the idea of having their characters within my story and have them interact with my characters.

This is how the Academy works. It's set in an open area, no dorm rooms, but a small apartment complex, several rooms rented out to students who are coming from long distance and need to live closer, whether it be alone, with other students, or family.

The Pokemon are Moe Anthropomorphised, or Gijinka, which is a form of Anthropomorphism where Moe qualities are given to non-human beings, objects, concepts, or phenomena.

wiki/Moe_anthropomorphism –

To be a part of this FanFiction, fill out this Application:

Name: (First and Last)

Age: (14 – 19)

Grade: (9-12)

Height:

Weight:

Pokemon:

Gender:

Orientation:

Personality:

Bio:

Why does your character want to attend this school?:

Physical Description: (Pictures are fine. If not, make it detailed)

Extra: (Optional)

Sport: (Optional)

Class Schedule:

1. Science – Mandatory

2. History – Mandatory

3. Science – Mandatory

4. P.E – Mandatory

5. Math – Mandatory

6. Elective

7. Elective

**Electives!**

(Can only choose 2)

-Drawing

-Theater

-Dance

-Band/Music

-Choir

-Photography

-Language

-Home Economics

-Wood Shop

-Auto-Mechanics

By filling this out, you will be helping me with choosing characters that are helpful to the story. There are also sports, but I would rather let you tell me the type of sport your character would be into than naming a few.

I will post the first page up soon. The first page will NOT hold any of the optional characters. I also do not know how many I will be choosing. I will give a Time Limit, though. I will end this in a few days. Friday 24th 2013.

If your character is chosen, I will send you a Private Message, and from there, we will discuss your character on an 1x1 level. If your character is NOT chosen, I will send you a Private Message, sending my regards and apologizing for your character to not be chosen. I will announce how many characters I choose in the top, or bottom, part of a chapter in bold, and it will be a small announcement. This will only get you looking for said characters and nothing more. I will not say who is and who isn't. I am NOT looking for any Teachers.

The story will follow the school life of a Semi-Blind ZuBat named Helena Chiroptera. More information will be given as I continue the story, which will involve her story regarding the blindness, her family, her friends, and so forth.

I will be posting the first chapter within the next 72 hours.

Thank you all for participating and I can't wait to see the different characters that are shown!

-Chi


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one! Applications to get your character to join are still open! If you are interested, read the first page for all details! Can't wait to see what everyone submits!**

Helena Chiroptera stood in front of a 'no crossing' sign as a train passed by, her hair blowing with the speed of the vehicle. It was still early, about 7:30 in the morning to be exact, and on September 2nd, the weather still warm from the passing summer. Even though it wasn't quite cold enough to be wearing thick clothing, Helena had on her overly long, favorite, blue turtleneck sweater, a color that was very similar to her thick hair.

Shifting slightly, Helena held onto the straps of her backpack, a very simple, plain, generic black back pack that looked like it could be empty, with her half covered small hands. She wasn't that tall of an individual, standing at 5'3" and with a small frame. Moving her blue bangs out of her face, she looked at the time on one of her phones with semi-fogged up light blue eyes, covered by proscription glasses. 7:32am. Putting her phone back in her pocket, she covered her eyes back up, fixing her bangs that went down to her nose. Helena was very self conscious of people knowing her biggest secret. She was going blind, and after much time in the Ophthalmologist office, she found that she would never recover.

Soon, the train ended, and the stop signs lifted, the ringing as a warning for an oncoming train ending. Once it was gone, she took a few steps towards the train tracks before long arms wrapped around her body and she was pulled into a hug, her back towards the person. She cried softly due to the shock and unexpected bodily contact before a familiar voice rang through her ears.

"Sweetie, you didn't wait for us!" The voice of her best friend, Stacy, filled the morning air. Stacy was a Pikachu, and a little taller than Helena. Like the little Zubat, she was wearing a back pack, but hers was filled with pins and pictures. She also wasn't wearing bangs over her eyes, nor did she wear clothing that covered her up. Instead, she was wearing shorts and a tank top with a thin jacket over it, her hair, blond, was short and spiked. She wasn't that busted, but she did have firm legs and butt from running in track the previous years.

"Static.." Helena spoke and turned, hugging her friend tightly "I had to. I didn't think you two would be going to school early" She spoke to her friend, referring her to Static and not Stacy. She looked behind the Pikachu, seeing a Raichu, Static's big brother. He smiled and waved at Helena.

"As a senior, I think it is my responsibility to make sure the underclassmen get to school on time to pick up their school schedules" He spoke with such sophistication you'd think he was in Speech or Debate.

"Whatever, Theo, you're barely a year older than us" Static said with a teasing scowl. Theo, or Theodore, was the Raichu's name. Like his sister, his hair was short, but not as spiked. He did look more sophisticated than she did, but not by a whole lot. He was one of the more popular students at their Academy, some referring him to Thunder due to his quick popularity he gained in his freshman year.

"Still a role model~" He said and pulled Helena away from the Pikachu to give her a hug. The three of them have been friends since Kindergarden for the two girls. Helena has always been part of the Chu family, and the siblings a part of the Tera family. It's just how it's always been.

"Hey Theo" Helena said sweetly and hugged him back. Unlike the Chu's, Helena had no siblings growing up. The brother and sister weren't the only siblings. They had a little brother and sister, twins, who were still Pichu's that Helena loved to play with.

"Hey hun" Theo spoke softly and patted the girls head. Him and Static were extremely protective of their semi-blind friend. Static moving into the little circle, she held her arm out so Helena could hold onto it. She always held onto Statics arm when they would go to places for comfort of knowing that she would help steer the ZuBat in the right direction. Even with prescription glasses, things were hard to see, if they weren't up close.

"So, I was thinking, after my Track meeting today, we should go chill at Dash's Diner! How about it?" Static asked. She loved that place. It was a small diner that served amazing food, in her opinion, and for a good price.

"Maybe.." Theo said lazily. Unlike his sister, he would grow tired of the food. "How about you, Kiddo? Do you want to eat there?" He asked Helena, nudging her slightly

Helena didn't even look up at him, let alone make eye contact, or show she even noticed him. "It sounds like a good idea" She smiled and leaned into her friend. Even if she grew tired of the food, she still went for Static's sake.

Up ahead, the Academy came into view. Students ever shape and size, from one style to the next, joined up to attend this school. Different species and ages were seen here, from Bulbasours to Tepigs, ages 14 to 19, with over a thousand students. Everyone wanted to get in. It had the best resources, and they didn't make you wear a uniform, although, there was a dress code everyone had to follow, which was pretty easy.

"Another year of high school bull shit" Theo sighed as He looked up at the school, not looking extremely pleased with that fact.

"Yep" Static replied lazily and put an hand on her waist.

Helena sighed, agreeing with them silently. "Can't wait."

**There we go! Chapter one is down! Let me know what you all think via reviews! Here, I have introduced the first three characters, all mine, and their relationship. Where will it go from there? What kind of High School Drama will they get into? What's so special about this place called Dash's Diner? And who will be chosen to have their characters within my story? Stay tune to find out!**

**Until Next time!**

**-Chi**


End file.
